The End
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Padahal, kalau di neraka, bagaimana bisa bahagia? Hint Izaya/Shizuka, sedikit crossover, agak sadis, mungkin OOC, tragedi, nanti sedikit horror, dan lain-lain. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The End

**Summary:** Kalau apa yang dia berikan padamu tidak bisa jadi milikku, biar kuambil milikmu.

**Pairing:** Err… Izaya/Shizuka? Saia ga bikin romance kali ini, jadi ga terlalu ada pairing-nya.

**Rate:** T aja.

**Disclaimer:** Sampai nanti saia jadi millionaire juga, Narita Ryohgo-sensei ga mungkin rela nyerahin durarara! ke saia.

**Bacotan:** Jadi… di cerita ini, umur Shizuka 19 tahun, Izaya 22 tahun, Psyche dan Delic 13 tahun, Hibiya 10 tahun, Roppi 9 tahun, Tsuki ama Tsugaru kembaran, umurnya 8 tahun.

Hehe, enjoy~! :D

* * *

_"Okaa-san, Otou-san tidak akan pulang lagi?"_

_Umurku empat belas tahun saat itu. Aku hanya ingat Okaa-san mengangguk kecil dan menangis lagi sambil menggendong adikku yang baru berumur satu tahun. Aku tidak mengerti dulu. Kukira mereka berdua berkelahi lagi dan tidak mau kembali akur._

_Kalau begitu, Okaa-san tidak seharusnya menangis seperti ini, kan?_

_Setahun berlalu dan aku baru tahu. Otou-san meninggal dalam pekerjaannya, meninggal dengan hormat, dalam kewibawaan seorang polisi. Mati dalam tugas, kata Otou-san dulu, adalah keinginannya. Memang tidak sekeren tentara yang mati dalam tugasnya berperang. Tapi,mati dalam tugas membawa damai untuk penduduk tidaklah buruk juga._

_Okaa-san menikah lagi setelah aku berumur enam belas tahun. Dia orang yang cukup baik, ayah baruku ini. Dia punya waktu bagi aku dan adik-adikku, dia selalu membantu kami mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dia bisa masak—tidak seperti Otou-san yang masakannya selalu berakhir gosong, dan dia selalu menjemput kami dari sekolah tidak peduli sesibuk apa dia di kantor._

_Kukira hidupku akan berlangsung bahagia._

_Semuanya berubah ketika ibu mulai sakit-sakitan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit._

_Mungkin karena stress, atau mungkin karena memang inilah warna aslinya, dia mulai sering menelantarkan kami. Dia pulang dengan seorang wanita yang tidak kami kenal yang sepertinya ketumpahan parfum seember karena wanginya menyengat sekali. _

_Ketika Okaa-san akhirnya meninggal, semuanya bertambah buruk. Dia mulai suka memukuli kami kalau kami tidak menurut, dia memaksa kami untuk tidur di luar kalau kami nakal, dia mengurung adikku yang paling muda di gudang yang gelap kalau dia menangis, dan dia mulai memaksaku tidur dengannya._

_Aku muak._

_Dan suatu hari, semuanya berhenti. Berhenti begitu saja._

_Dia tidak pernah pulang dan tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda bahwa dia masih hidup. Dia berhari-hari menjadi _headline_ di koran sebagai orang hilang._

_Tidak ada lagi yang memukuli kami, tidak ada lagi yang mengurung kami, tidak ada lagi yang menyiksa kami._

_Semuanya berhenti._

* * *

"Shizuka, kau masih belum memikirkan tentang lamaranku?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggeleng. "Maaf, kau tahu sendiri aku sibuk."

Pemuda berambut cokelat yang duduk di sofa itu menghela napas. "Ayolah, kau sudah sembilan belas tahun. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan hidup mengurus adikmu, kau juga perlu senang-senang."

"Dan, menurutmu, menikah adalah senang-senang?" balas gadis itu sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir berwarna putih dengan ulir berwarna biru tua dan menawarkannya kepada pemuda yang dari tadi merengut. "Orangtuaku sudah tidak ada. Kalau aku menikah, siapa yang akan mengurus mereka? Tidak mungkin aku bisa karena aku akan punya anak dan tentu saja aku akan sibuk mengurus anakku."

"Kita bisa tinggal bersama? Rumahku besar."

Shizuka, nama si gadis itu, menghitung anak-anak yang berkeliaran dalam rumah itu. "Kau mau ada tambahan tujuh orang dalam rumahmu?"

"Hei, aku hanya akan membawa adikmu. Tidak mungkin aku bawa adik Izaya juga."

Shizuka tertawa. "Itu dia masalahnya. Aku tidak mngkin meninggalkan mereka semua. Izaya sangat sibuk dengan kerjanya."

"Dia bisa sewa _babysitter_. Dia orang kaya."

"Dan membiarkan babysitter itu kena serangan jantung karena adik-adiknya bisa berlaku seperti setan?"

"Kukira kau bilang dulu mereka baik seperti malaikat."

"Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang tidak akan ada babysitter yang sanggup mengurus mereka karena mereka seperti setan."

Pemuda itu memandang anak berambut hitam dengan mata merah muda dan pakaian serba putih-merah muda senyum menang di wajah anak itu ketika Shizuka lebih memilih mereka ketimbang si pemuda itu.

"Nee-chan, Tsugaru tidak mau tidur," sebuah suara terdengar dari arah kamar.

"Sebentar, Delic," balas Shizuka. Dia memandang si pemuda berambut cokelat. "Mungkin aku pikirkan lagi nanti, Harue-san. Cepat minum tehmu, kalau dingin tidak enak lagi."

Shizuka berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang kesal karena diabaikan.

"Tsugaru, kau harus tidur siang," terdengar samar-samar suara gadis berambut pirang bernama Shizuka yang sedang membujuk adiknya untuk tidur.

"Lagu?"

"Baiklah, aku nyanyikan. Habis itu, kau tidur, ya?"

Tidak lagi terdengar apa-apa kecuali suara Shizuka menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur agar adiknya yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru mau tidur.

Harue berdiri dan meninggalkan rumah itu dengan kesal.

Kenapa Shizuka lebih mementingkan adik Izaya dari dirinya?

* * *

_Kau yang mendapatkan suaranya, bukan aku. Bagaimana kalau suaramu kurebut, kalau begitu?_

* * *

"Delic, kau dan Psyche jaga adik-adik kalian. Aku tidak mau ketika aku pulang nanti rumah ini sudah menjelma menjadi kapal pecah. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Nee-chan."

"Anak baik. Aku berangkat."

Shizuka pergi dari rumahnya. Delic dan Psyche langsung kembali masuk dan langsung mengunci pintu. "Sekarang apa, Psyche-chan?"

"Aku lapar."

Keduanya setuju untuk ke dapur dan membuat makanan saja. Mereka lupa, jendela kamar Tsugaru belum dikunci.

Psyche dan Delic sedang asik mencari roti dalam kabin ketika terdengar jeritan Tsugaru dari kamar. Mereka berdua langsung berlari hanya untuk menemukan Tsugaru terbaring di lantai dengan luka sayatan yang cukup dalam di lehernya.

"Psyche, ambulans!"

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan dua anak kecil dengan satu adik mereka mendapat luka sayat di lehernya.

"Pokoknya cepat kesini atau Tsugaru bisa mati!" terdengar jeritan putus asa Psyche di telepon.

"Tsugaru… Tsugaru, kau masih bisa napas, kan? Ayolah, nanti Nee-chan bisa membunuhku kalau kau mati!"

* * *

Shizuka tersentak ketika mendengar handphone-nya berbunyi. "Delic? Ah, maaf, Tom-san. Aku harus menerima telepon dulu."

Sebuah anggukan dan Shizuka langsung menjawab telepon dari Delic.

"Halo?"

_"Nee-chan…"_

Suara Delic agak serak, seperti habis menangis, dan terdengar suara-suara orang, bunyi mendecit, bunyi sahutan-sahutan, bunyi seperti indikator detak jantung, dan entah bunyi apa lagi. Shisuka bisa menyimpulkan, setidaknya, bahwa ini tidak akan baik.

"Ya, Delic? Kenapa?"

_"Tsugaru…"_ terdengar isakan kecil.

"Delic? Tsugaru kenapa, Delic?"

_"Rumah sakit…"_

Shizuka lagsung memutus telepon itu dan berlari tanpa peduli lagi bahwa dia masih harus bekerja. Panggilan dari Tom dan Vorona juga tidak dia hiraukan. Dia hanya peduli tentang Tsugaru sekarang.

Rumah sakit? Kenapa adiknya bisa sampai ada disana?

* * *

"Maaf, kami sudah mencoba semuanya," adalah kalimat yang pertama kali Shizuka dengar dari dokter yang merawat Tsugaru. Wajahnya terlihat suram dan sepertinya tidak akan ada berita bagus yang akan didengar Shizuka hari ini.

"Dia… meninggal?"

"Tidak, dia selamat. Hanya saja…"

Baiklah, setidaknya Tsugaru selamat. Shizuka menyiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar 'hanya saja'-nya.

"Lukanya dalam dan kami tidak bisa…"

"Tidak bisa apa?" teriak Shizuka marah.

"Maaf, nona, tapi dia tidak bisa bicara lagi."

"Hah…?"

_"Onee-san, kalau aku besar nanti, aku mau jadi penyanyi."_

_"Kau bilang kau mau jadi pemain musik saja."_

_"Tidak. Aku mau menyanyi saja. Habis kata Onee-san, suaraku bagus."_

Kenapa harus itu yang dia ingat? kenapa dia tidak mengingat yang lain? Seperti misalnya alasan Tsugaru tidak banyak bicara, atau alasan Tsugaru senang mendengar suaranya, atau apapun asal bukan cita-citanya yang tidak akan pernah dia raih itu.

Shizuka terjatuh di atas lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Siapa yang bisa melakukan ini? Kenapa?

Dia menangis. Dia menangis dan bahkan Delic tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya, walaupun sudah dibantu oleh Psyche, Hibiya dan Tsukishima. Roppi hanya memandang orang yang selama ini merawatnya.

Tidak pernah dia lihat Shizuka menangis selama ini. Terakhir kalinya adalah ketika ibunya meninggal berapa tahun yang lalu.

"Shizu-nee,"panggilnya. "Kalau kau menangis, nanti Izaya juga menangis," bisiknya pelan sambil mengelus kepala 'kakak kedua'-nya itu. "Jangan buat dia menangis. Aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis lagi."

* * *

"Shizuka? Kau masih belum juga memikirkan—"

"Ayolah, aku punya hidup selain memikirkan lamaranmu. Adikku baru saja diserang orang dan kau masih berharap aku bisa menjawabmu sekarang?"

Tidak pernah dia lihat Shizuka segusar ini. Gadis itu sampai lupa menyuguhkan teh yang biasanya dia buat.

"Shizu-nee," Roppi menghampiri Shizuka. Matanya sembab karena menangis seharian.

"Sini, Roppi," panggil Shizuka sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menggendong anak berambut hitam yang mulai menangis lagi.

"Harue-san, kalau mau teh, buat sendiri saja, ya."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku pulang sekarang, kok."

"Oh? Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya."

* * *

_Kedua tangannya juga bukan untuk jadi milikku? Apa sebaiknya kuambil milikmu?_

* * *

Roppi tidak bisa melawan ketika dua tangan menahannya ditempat tidur dan menutup hidungnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan berbau aneh. Kepalanya pusing dan matanya terasa berat. Dia tertidur.

Dalam mimpinya, lengan kanannya dicabik oleh seekor monster mengerikan yang tidak berbentuk jelas. Lengannya tertarik dan lepas dengan darah mengucur deras dari lukanya.

Ketika dia terbangun, dia berada di ruangan serba putih di atas tempat tidur dengan seprai dan bantal putih. Izaya berada di samping tempat tidur dengan mata sembab. "Izaya… tanganku sakit."

Kakaknya tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya mengelus keningnya sedikit. Terdengar isakan dari sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Shizuka menangis sambil terus-menerus berbisik 'maaf', tanpa henti.

"Izaya…? Shizu-nee…?"

Dia baru mengerti ketika melihat bahwa dia sudah tidak lagi mempunyai tangan kanannya.

Dia tidak harus menangis juga, kan?

"Ayolah, kalian berdua. Berhenti menangis. Kalian tahu sendiri aku tidak butuh tangan kananku untuk menuntun Tsukishima berjalan karena dia lebih muda dariku. Dia akan selalu berjalan di sebelah kiriku."

Sebuah isakan terdengar lagi dari arah Shizuka.

Apa dia salah bicara, ya?

* * *

_"Shizuka, menikahlah denganku."_

_"Ha?"_

_"Menikahlah denganku."_

_"Eh, ah… ma-maaf, Harue-san. Aku tidak bisa."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Aku suka orang lain."_

_"Lupakan dia."_

_"Tidak bisa. Aku menyukainya dari dulu."_

_"Coba kau pikirkan lagi lamaranku, Shizuka."_

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Hauh? Ngapain saia bikin cerita baru lagi? *merasa bodoh*

Aduh. Ya, seenggaknya cerita kali ini bakalan hanya tiga chapter kali. Ga bakal banyak-banyak. =v=

Plus, fic ini bakalan jadi crossover. Ada yang bisa tebak crossover sama apa? (di chapter satu nggak keliatan, hehe…)

Okeh, saia bingung mau curcol ato nggak, jadi saia minta ripiunya aja sebelum saia bunuh diri karena stress, muehehehe…

Minta ripiunya biar saia tahu mana yang kurang~! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The End

**Summary:** Harusnya kau menjadi milikku. Lihat, sekarang kau tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

**Pairing:** Err… Izaya/Shizuka? Saia ga bikin romance kali ini, jadi ga terlalu ada pairing-nya.

**Rate:** T aja.

**Disclaimer:** Sampai nanti saia jadi millionaire juga, Narita Ryohgo-sensei ga mungkin rela nyerahin durarara! ke saia.

**Bacotan:** Hahai~! AKhirnya apdet setelah saia tinggal selama berapa hari~! XD

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Shizuka~, ayolah, hari ini saja?"

"Tidak, aku harus kerja."

"Tidak bisa libur?"

"Aku harus membayar biaya rumah sakit. Mana mungkin aku meminta Izaya yang membayar semuanya."

_Izaya lagi…_

Dengan kesal, Harue memanggil Shizuka lagi, "Kau lihat keningku? Kerutan ini tidak bisa hilang karena kau selalu menduakan aku."

Tidak sedikitpun Shizuka memandangnya. "Kau membuat aku terdengar seperti istri yang selingkuh," ujarnya sambil terus membereskan piring-piring di meja.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Lihat, aku buatkan ini untuk Tsugaru tadi di sekolah," Tsukishima dengan bangga menunjukkan bunga yang seharusnya dia biarkan untuk berapa lama dulu dalam bukunya agar bisa menjadi bunga kering yang cantik.

"Ah, bukan begitu caranya, Tsuki. Kau harusnya menjepitnya dalam buku, lalu kau biarkan untuk beberapa lama."

"Eh? Ah… ma-maaf…"

Shizuka tertawa melihat adiknya langsung menutup kembali bukunya agar bunga itu tertekan lagi. "Aku yakin Tsugaru akan senang."

Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata cemburu menatap punggungnya.

_Baiklah, karena dia hanya ingin melihatmu, akan kuambil matamu!_

"Eh? Tunggu dulu. Dari pos polisi ini belok kana…n atau kiri? Ugh… kenapa aku harus tersesat dulu?" keluh Tsukishima sambil membolak-balik kertas yang merupakan peta di tangannya. Harusnya tadi dia ajak Delic supaya dia tidak tersesat begini. Tidak enak berjalan sore-sore begini di tempat yang tidak dia kenal, apalagi dengan seorang aneh dengan wajah tertutup dari tadi mengikutinya.

Apa dia telepon Delic saja?

Tsukishima terus berjalan sambil mencari nomor Delic di han_phone_-nya. Dia langsung menelepon kakaknya begitu dia menemukannya.

Sesaat terdengar nada sambung dan akhirnya Delic mengangkat teleponnya.

_"Moshi moshi."_

"Delic-nii-san, aku tersesat lagi."

_"Duh… kau ini. Baiklah, apa yang bisa kujadikan patokan disana?"_

"Err… aku bisa melihat atap rumah sakit dari sini. Ada pos polisi yang kosong… lalu banyak gang gelap… eng… kurasa hanya segitu."

_"Bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu, kalau begitu?"_

"Eh, maaf."

_"Ayo, coba cari apa lagi yang bisa kujadikan patokan."_

"Uhm… ada—hmph!"

_"Tsuki?"_

Tsukishima menjatuhkan hand_phone_-nya karena terkejut ketika sepasang tangan menyergapnya dan menahan mulutnya.

_"Tsuki? Kau kenapa? Hei, Tsuki!"_

Dengan mata terbuka lebar karena takut, Tsukishima memandang orang dengan wajah yang tertutup, yang sekarang sedang menahannya ke tembok. Tangannya meraih matanya, melepaskan dengan kasar kacamatanya, lalu mengelus sebentar kelopak matanya dengan jarinya.

Tsukishima hanya berteriak ketika jari itu mencungkil mata kirinya dengan tiba-tiba. Masuk, lalu menggeliat sambil mencoba untuk menarik keluar isi kantong matanya, lalu keluar dengan kasar, kembali masuk lagi sambil mengoyak syaraf-syaraf dan pembuluh darah dalam kantong matanya.

Dia tidak lagi yakin kalau dia bisa merasakan sakit sekarang. Orang itu meninggalkannya begitu saja di atas aspal jalanan yang dingin. Sore ini begitu sepi, sangat sepi sampai-sampai Tsukishima takut tidak akan ada orang yang akan menemukannya berdarah.

Ketika seorang wanita menemukannya, wanita itu langsung berteriak dan menggendongnya sambil mencoba memanggil ambulans tanpa peduli bajunya yang menjadi kotor karena darah.

Menangis mungkin bukan ide yang baik. Matanya terasa perih.

* * *

"Shizu-Nee-chan~! Dengarkan, aku mau menyanyi untuk Tsuki-chan dan Roppi-chan nanti."

"Ah… iya, Psyche," Shizuka tetap mendengarkan walaupun hatinya masih terasa teriris-iris. Mungkin suara Psyche bisa menenangkannya.

* * *

_Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa mendengar lagi!_

* * *

"Delic-chan~! Kau lihat _headphone_-ku?"

"Ah, tadi kupindahkan ke atas meja tamu."

"Terima kasih~!"

Psyche dengan ceria mengambil _headphone_-nya dan memakainya.

Delic sedang membereskan dapur ketika Psyche menjerit lantang dari ruang tamu. Dengan segera, dia berlari dan menemukan Psyche yang sedang memegangi telinga kanannya yang sepertinya berdarah.

"Psyche!"

Sambil menelepon rumah sakit, diperhatikannya hea_phone_ Psyche yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Terlihat _phone_ bagian kanannya agak hangus, sepertinya karena korslet.

Tapi, seharusnya tidak sampai separah ini, kan?

Dia perhatikan lagi, ada bercak-bercak putih di bawah lapisan busa _phone_-nya. Bahan kimia?

Ada yang sengaja mengutak-atik benda itu untuk mencelakakan Psyche.

* * *

"Nee-chan, kau terlalu paranoid."

"Tidak, aku tidak paranoid. Ada yang ingin mencelakakan kita."

"Mungkin kebetulan saja adik-adik kita jadi korban. Bukan keluarga kita sasarannya, aku yakin."

"Tidak. Kita pasti sasarannya."

Shizuka terlihat gusar, marah, sedih, dan tertekan. Kantong mata gelap terbentuk di bawah kedua matanya karena dia tidak tertidur selama beberapa hari. Siapa tahu Hibiya atau Delic yang jadi sasaran berikutnya? Atau malah dirinya? Dia berhak untuk paranoid, _kalau_ memang dia paranoid.

"Izaya, dua adikmu sudah jadi korban juga dan kau masih bilang aku paranoid? Kuberitahu apa itu paranoid. Kau boleh sebut aku paranoid kalau yang menjadi korban adalah anak yang jauh di belahan bumi sebelah mana dan aku merasa aku akan menjadi korban berikutnya. Kenyataannya? Adik-adikku, dan juga adikmu, yang menjadi korban!"

"Iya, aku mengerti…"

"Tidak! Kau tidak mengerti! Ugh! Aku akan menangkap orang ini, dan akan kusiksa dia dengan cara yang sama dengan cara dia menyiksa adik-adikku."

"Shizu-chan…"

* * *

_"Izaya… kau menangis lagi. Apa yang kubilang tentang laki-laki cengeng?"_

_"Aku tidak peduli kau suka padaku atau tidak, Shizu-chan. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."_

_Terdengar bunyi benturan keras ketika Shizuka memukul kepala Izaya dengan keras. "Tapi aku suka padamu! Kalau kau menangis, aku tidak bisa bilang aku suka padamu! Itu mimpi buruk bagiku, tahu!"_

_"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau bujuk begitu."_

_"Izaya jelek. Kutu. Menyebalkan. Bodoh. Tidak peka."_

_"Baiklah, aku berhenti menangis, lihat?"_

_Segaris senyum cerah menghiasi wajah Shizuka. "Nah, aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti itu," ujarnya senang sambil duduk dia samping Izaya._

_"Kukira kau akan pergi setelah aku berhenti menangis."_

_"Tidak. Aku baru mau pergi kalau kau juga mengatakan apa yang menjadi mimpi burukmu."_

_"Diam."_

_"Ayolah. Aku sebelas tahun dan belum ada orang yang berani mengatakan mereka menyukaiku."_

_"Diam."_

_"Izaya… kau malu?"_

_"Baiklah. Kukatakan. Aku takut kalau nanti kau tidak bisa mengatakan aku menyukaimu walaupun itu kenyataannya."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Apa? Ke-kenapa mukamu juga ikut-ikutan merah?"_

_"A-aku hanya bercanda! Dan aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakannya, nomimushi jelek!"_

_Shizuka berlari pergi dari rumah Izaya._

_Wajahnya merah dan napasnya sesak, tapi dia senang sekali hari itu._

_Dasar anak-anak.  
_

* * *

"Shizuka, aku mau teh," ujar Harue sambil dengan kesal mengusir Hibiya yang dari tadi terus-menerus mencoba untuk mengambil tempatnya di sofa.

"Awas, rakyat jelata! Aku mau duduk disitu!"

"Diam, bocah. Aku duluan disini."

Keduanya terus bertengkar sampai ketika Shizuka membawakan teh panas dan Hibiya tidak sengaja menabrak gadis itu ketika berbalik pergi.

Teh panas itu tumpah dan mengenai tangan Shizuka.

Hibiya langsung mengambil tangannya dan meniupinya sambil terus menerus meminta maaf. "Shizu-nee, maaf, aku tidak sengaja…"

Shizuka hanya menepuk kepala Hibiya sambil mencium keningnya. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku baik-baik saja."

* * *

_Dia mungkin baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tidak suka melihat kau lepas begitu saja tanpa hukuman._

_Kuharap kau tahan panas, bocah._

* * *

"Jaga rumah baik-baik, aku hanya pergi sebentar, mengerti?" Delic sekali lagi mewanti-wanti Hibiya setelah sudah mengatakan hal yang sama kurang lebih lima kali.

"Iya, Delic. Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu."

Hibiya langsung menutup pintu begitu Delic sudah tidak terlihat. Pintu terlihat membosankan. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah meja teh. Masih berantakan dengan bungkus permen dan gelas teh bekas Harue tadi.

Dengan kesal, dia bereskan meja itu.

"Harusnya Shizu-nee berhenti menerimanya sebagai tamu. Merepotkan saja."

Dilemparnya semua sampah-sampah ke tempat sampah dan gelas dia letakkan ke bak cucian. Matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Ah, Delic lupa mematikan kompor," keluh Hibiya saat dia melihat kompor dengan panci berisi sup diatasnya masih menyala. Tapi, mungkin karena belum matang.

Sebaiknya dia biarkan saja panci itu atau Delic akan marah-marah karena supnya tidak matang.

Dia putuskan untuk tidur saja.

* * *

Dengan kantong belanjaan di kedua tangannya, Delic menapaki jalan menuju rumahnya. Mungkin meninggalkan Hibiya bukanlah ide yang baik karena bisa saja Shizuka memarahinya. Kakaknya agak paranoid akhir-akhir ini.

"Aduh, mana aku lupa mematikan kompor. Hibiya pasti terlalu malas untuk mematikannya," keluhnya sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Dan, asap yang terlihat membumbung ke langit dari rumahnya tidaklah terlihat seperti hal yang baik. Apa Hibiya akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkelakuan seperti raja atau tetua adat di daerah pedalaman dan mulai dengan langkah pertamanya membakar rumah? Atau mungkin dia lapar dan memutuskan untuk membakar ikan yang ada di lemari es (yang sebenarnya agak tidak mungkin, mengingat dia takut dengan mata ikan mati) dan tidak sengaja malah membakar rumah?

"Ugh… Nee-chan akan membunuhku!" rutuk Delic sambil berlari cepat-cepat ke rumahnya.

Terlihat orang-orang sedang mencoba memadamkan api dan telihat juga beberapa orang mengelilingi sesuatu. Dia lihat Harue ada disana juga.

"Harue-san!"

Pemuda itu bengkit berdiri dan memeluknya. "Jangan dilihat."

"Eh?"

"Hibiya. Jangan lihat dia."

Ketika kau mengatakan 'jangan' pada seorang anak remaja, yang akan dia lakukan adalah sebaliknya. Delic berusaha untuk melihat ke arah anak kecil yang terbaring lemas di atas rumput di halaman rumahnya. Luka bakar menutupi nyaris seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Dan itu bukanlah pemandangan yang enak untuk dilihat.

_Dan karena kau adik kesayangannya, akan kubuat aku yang menanggung semua perasaan bersalah!_

"Kau tahu salah siapa itu, Delic?" bisik Harue.

Tidak ada jawaban. Delic hanya berdiam diri sambil berusaha untuk berhenti gemetar dalam pelukan Harue yang lebih terasa seperti cengkraman.

"Ini semua salahmu. Coba kalau kau tidak lupa menutup jendela kamar Tsugaru, dia masih bisa bicara sekarang. Kalau kau tidak membiarkan Roppi tidur sendirian, tangan kanannya masih ada sekarang. Kalau kau bisa menemukan Tsukishima hari itu, dia masih akan memiliki kedua matanya. Kalau kau tidak memberitahukan Psyche dimana hea_phone_-nya, dia masih bisa mendengar sampai sekarang. Kalau kau tidak lupa mematikan kompor, Hibiya tidak akan terbakar hidup-hidup. Nah, itu semua salahmu."

Rasanya seperti ada yang melilit perutnya, lalu mengaduk-aduk isinya dan mendorong semuanya keluar. Napasnya sesak, dan pandangannya kabur. Dia tidak bisa lagi berpikir walaupun dia merasa ada yang ganjil dalam kata-kata Harue. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi kecuali Shizuka yang datang dengan berlari tergesa-gesa dan dengan wajah ketakutan.

* * *

Ketika dia terbangun, dia bukan berada di kamarnya yang berdinding putih dengan sedikit nuansa merah muda. Dia berada di kamar Izaya dengan Shizuka tertidur di atas kursi di samping tempat tidur. Kepala kakaknya itu terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur dengan rambut pirang panjangnya agak berantakan. Terlihat juga bekas airmata di ujung kedua matanya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali.

"Nee-chan…" panggilnya. Shizuka tidak membuka mata, tetapi Izaya, yang tadinya tidak terlihat ada di kamar itu, berjalan mendekatinya.

"Masih pusing, Delic-kun?"

Dia menggeleng sedikit. Bohong. Dia pusing sekali.

"Kau tidur saja lagi, ya?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil.

Izaya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia berbalik memandang Delic sebentar. Terlihat sekali anak itu tersiksa sebagai satu-satunya yang tidak terluka. Dia akan merasa diteror karena merasa dirinya akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Dan kalau hal itu tidak terjadi, dia pasti akan menganggap semua ini salahnya dan merasa bersalah sebagai satu-satunya yang selamat. Anak seumurannya masih belum stabil. Mungkin saja Delic bunuh diri kalau begini caranya.

* * *

"Shizuka, biar kutebak. Kau tidak bisa ikut denganku karena kau mau mengurusi adikmu?"

"Ya. Delic cukup terguncang. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia mau membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan sesuap makanan masuk ke dalam perutnya."

Harue merengut tidak suka.

"Dan… kalau aku tidak hati-hati bicara, Delic bisa saja bunuh diri karena menganggap ini semua salahnya."

"Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, kan? Ya? Sekali ini saja? Ikut denganku ke pantai?"

Sambil menghela napas kesal, Shizuka memandang Harue. "Kau tahu? Dengan segala macam peristiwa yang terjadi, pengeluaran uang keluargaku makin besar. Aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu ketika aku, pada kenyataannya, harus bekerja di tiga tempat sekaligus untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit dan membayar sewa apartemen baru sambil harus meluangkan waktu untuk bisa mengurus adik-adikku.

"Tsugaru tidak bisa bicara sekarang, Tsukishima sering tersandung karena dia tidak bisa melihat dengan benar, Delic depresi dan bisa saja bunuh diri, Psyche harus selalu ditemani karena telinga kanannya tidak bisa mendengar lagi, Roppi tidak punya lagi tangan kanan, Hibiya hampir tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang karena harus beristirahat dan dia di atas tempat tidur sampai luka-lukanya sembuh. Kau kira aku masih punya waktu luang untuk bermain? Tidak! Untuk bertemu Izaya saja susah, apalagi untuk bermain!"

"Memangnya Izaya tidak membayar biaya hidup adik-adiknya?"

"Dia memberiku uang, tapi aku lebih suka tetap bekerja dan menyimpan uang yang dia berikan untuk jaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu. Dan, kalau aku masih bisa bertahan dengan bekerja, kenapa harus kupakai?"

Shizuka terlalu keras kepala.

Apa dia tidak tahu dia akan menjadi korban selanjutnya kalau dia terus-terusan keras kepala seperti itu?

* * *

_Aku sudah menyingkirkan mereka semua! Kenapa kau masih tidak bsia melihatku? Kau harusnya jadi milikku!_

_Apa kau harus merusakmu juga agar kau bisa menjadi milikku?_

* * *

"Aku harus kerja sekarang, Harue-san."

Harue tetap tidak mau pulang. "Ayolah, bolos sehari dan temani aku disini?"

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan uang, mengerti? Aku harus kerja sekarang."

"Temani aku minum teh saja? Setelah itu aku akan pulang. Janji."

Sambil menghela napsnya, Shizuka menurut dan duduk. "Aku tidak punya cemilan, jadi minum saja tehnya sampai habis."

Harue tertawa sambil mengangkat kotak yang tadi dia tarus di samping sofa. "Aku bawa tart almond. Kau suka, kan?"

Shizuka mengangguk. Sepertinya dia harus lebih banyak berusaha untuk mengusir orang menyebalkan macam Harue dari rumahnya.

Sambil merengut kecil, dia menerima tart itu dan memakannya dengan cepat. Tampaknya, pemuda menyebalkan di sampingnya tidak berniat untuk pulang dalam waktu dekat.

"Bagaimana kalau kutinggalkan saja kuncinya? Nanti akan kuambil di rumahmu," ujar Shizuka sambil berdiri dan kembali bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Tapi kakinya tiba-tiba lemas, dia limbung dan akhirnya terjatuh. Napasnya sesak dan mulutnya terasa pahit tiba-tiba.

Terdengar gelak tawa Harue di belakangnya. "Apa kau tahu, Shizuka? Almond mengandung sianida dan akan berbahaya jika tidak diolah dengan beenar. Tapi, kandungannya tidak sebanyak itu dalam tart ini, jadi kutambahkan."

"Kau…"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah dan menikah saja dengaku? Kalau kau melakukannya, aku tidak perlu sampai melukai adik-adikmu dan dirimu, kau tahu?"

Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan kepalanya terasa sakit sekali, pandangannya kabur, dan semuanya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Semuanya gelap.

* * *

_Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Aku akan kembali lagi kalau kau terbangun dan sadar bahwa kau memang seharusnya menjadi milikku._

* * *

"Orihara-san?"

Izaya langsung berdiri mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Ya? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kami mungkin berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan bangun untuk berapa saat. Dia akan terus dalam keadaan koma dan kami tidak tahu kapan dia akan bangun."

Sambil berusaha untuk tidak hilang kesadaran, Izaya mengangguk sambil mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Tsugaru. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Dokter di hadapannya pergi, meninggalkannya untuk bertanggung jawab menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suara dari Tsugaru; "Apa Nee-chan akan baik-baik saja?"

* * *

Tiga tahun berlalu dan Izaya masih saja rajin mengunjungi ruangan tempat Shizuka dirawat setiap hari. Setiap hari, dengan harapan yang sama; Shizuka akan bangun ketika dia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Hari ini juga, hal itu tidak terjadi.

Yang terjadi malah Shizuka sedang bejalan-jalan untuk menguatkan kakinya yang tidak terpakai dan kaku selama tiga tahun.

"Shizu-chan!" seru Izaya begitu melihat gadis berambut pirang itu sedang berjalan di lobi rumah sakit ditemani oleh dua orang perawat.

"Ah, Izaya."

"Orihara-san! Lihat! Kami tadi mau memberitahumu, tapi kau sudah datang duluan," kedua perawat yang selama ini menjaga Shizuka berseru dengan senyum mereka yang ceria seperti biasanya.

Mungkin ini hari paling indah bagi Izaya

* * *

Hari ini membosankan. Itu yang ada dalam benaknya dari tadi pagi. Dia belum boleh keuar dari rumah sakit dan dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di rumah sakit. Beginilah yang terjadi ketika seorang workaholic sepertinya harus diam di rumah sakit tanpa pekerjaan.

Apa dia diam saja dan menguping obrolan jahil perawat-perawat di luar kamarnya?

_"Kau pernah dengar juga?"_

_"Iya. Katanya, kau hanya perlu mengirimkan namanya saja."_

_"Tapi, situsnya hanya bisa dibuka ketika jam dua belas tengah malam tepat, kan?"_

_"Ah… aku jadi takut kalau ternyata situs itu benar ada."_

_"Memangnya siapa yang membencimu?"_

_"Banyak! Karena aku ini cantik, dan dermawan, dan disukai banyak orang…"_

_"Ahahaha… dasar narsis!"_

Terdengar sedikit gelak tawa perawat-perawat itu.

"Gadis neraka… ya?" gumam Shizuka sambil meraih gelas di meja.

Mungkin ketika Izaya datang sebentar, dia akan memintanya untuk membawakan laptop.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Ta-dah~! Bener-bener panjang ni chappie (menurut saia). Dan, adakah yang sudah menduga ini cerita cross-over dengan Jigoku Shoujo? :D

Ya, dan chappie depan, akan kita siksa Harue.

Harue: Sebenernya, gw kan ga jahat, lu aja yang bikin gw jadi tokoh jahat.

Konoe: Eh? Kan author adalah tuhan dalam ceritanya. *dramatis mode: on* ^7^

Shizuo: Dan, kenapa gw kayaknya bodo banget sampe makan tart bersianida? Dan kenapa gw harus jadi cewek?

Delic: Gw jadi remaja labil.

Hibiya: Rakyat jelata! Gw jadi penuh luka bakar gitu! Mending mata gw ilang, tahu!

Tsuki: … *muka horror* OAO

Roppi: Tangan kiriku masih bisa untuk membunuhmu, kok, Konoe-kun.

Konoe: AMPUUUN!

Izaya: Tangkep dia! Peranku kecil dan dikit banget! Dendam!

Tsugaru: Karena Konoe-san sedang sibuk berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya, saya menggantikan untuk meminta review kepada para pembaca sekalian. *nunduk, sopan banget*

Konoe: TSU-CHAAAAN! TOLONGIN SAAAIIIIAAAA!

Psyche: MUTILASI KONOE-CHAN!

Tsugaru: Mohon review-nya. *nunduk lagi*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The End

**Summary:** Padahal, kalau di neraka, bagaimana bisa bahagia?

**Pairing:** Err… Izaya/Shizuka? Saia ga bikin romance kali ini, jadi ga terlalu ada pairing-nya.

**Rate:** T aja. =v=

**Disclaimer:** Sampai nanti saia jadi millionaire juga, Narita Ryohgo-sensei ga mungkin rela nyerahin durarara! ke saia.

**Bacotan:** Akhirnya apdeeet~! *nangis bahagia*

Okeh, enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Izaya," akhirnya panggilan dari Shizuka memecah kesunyian yang ada di kamar itu. Izaya mendongak dan memandang Shizuka dengan khawatir.

"Kenapa? Kepalamu sakit lagi? Sesak napas? Apa kau mau kupanggilkan dok—"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Eh, tidak juga sih. Maksudku, badanku baik-baik saja, tapi… ya, kau mengerti lah. Aku boleh minta tolong?" tanyanya. Izaya mengangguk. "Aku mau pinjam laptopmu yang tidak terpakai."

"Untuk?"

"Aku sudah tiga tahun tidak bangun dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Boleh, kan?"

"Sebenarnya, tidak banyak yang berubah sih. Tapi kubawakan deh, besok."

"Terima kasih."

Terdengar ketukan kecil dari arah pintu dan Tsukishima berlari masuk bersama dengan Hibiya dan Roppi. "Nee-chan," panggilnya senang begitu melihat kakaknya sudah bisa duduk.

"Hey, kalian terlihat jauh lebih besar dibanding terakhir kali aku melihat kalian," ujar Shizuka sambil tersenyum pada adik-adiknya. "Mana Delic dan Tsugaru? Ah, Psyche juga tidak kelihatan."

"Ah, Tsugaru dan Psyche masih harus ikut kursus bahasa isyarat. Mereka masih belum terlalu lancar," jawab Tsukishima cepat. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat tegang dan suasana di kamar itu tiba-tiba menjadi berat ketika tidak ada lagi yang berbicara selain Shizuka.

"Lalu, Delic? Apa dia menemani Tsugaru dan Psyche?"

Semuanya masih tidak menjawab sampai Izaya akhirnya melihat jam dan berseru, "Wah, sudah jam segini. Jam besuknya sudah selesai. Kami sebaiknya pulang sekarang, dan kau banyak-banyak istirahat, ya?"

"Eh? Aku belum ngobrol dengan—"

"Ya? Dadah, Shizu-chan~!"

Dan Shizuka ditinggal sendirian tanpa tahu apa maksud dari tingkah laku aneh Izaya dan adik-adiknya.

* * *

_Semuanya berakhir begitu saja; penyiksaan terhadap adik-adikku, paksaan-paksaan darinya, pukulan ketika kami tidak menurut…_

_Semuanya hilang seakan tanpa bekas kecuali sisa-sisa bekas kekerasan yang dia lakukan pada kami._

_Kami tidak merasa kehilangan. Dia memang lebih baik menghilang saja._

Tapi, sebenarnya aku tahu alasan dia menghilang.

_Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih bisa mengingat teriakannya ketika aku perlahan-lahan melepas simpul benang merah pada boneka jerami di hadapannya._

* * *

"Baiklah, dia baru sadar beberapa hari dan aku tidak tahu aku harus bilang apa tentang Delic."

Tsugaru menarik telapak tangan Izaya dan mengetukkan ujung jarinya beberapa kali.

"Be-ri-ta-hu-kan… si—eh? Bukan? Sa-ja? Beritahukan saja? Yang se-be-nar-nya. Astaga, Tsugaru. Dia bisa langsung bangun dan lompat dari atap untuk menyusul Delic kalau begitu caranya."

Beberapa ketukan lagi ditambah sebuah tatapan 'mau bagaimana lagi' dari Tsugaru.

"Ya… kita bisa berbohong?"

'Kebohongan tidak akan bisa tahan lama.'

Izaya merasa kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan solusi yang tepat. Dia melempar buku di tangannya yang satu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berkata, "Aku tidak mungkin berkata padanya 'Selamat, Delic-kun mati bunuh diri lompat dari atap sekolahnya karena dia dikatai anak pembawa sial di sekolahnya~! ' dan habis itu pergi meninggalkan Shizu-chan depresi!"

Dia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri agar Tsugaru tidak menangis karena takut melihatnya. "Maaf, aku hanya… ya… kurasa, kau ada benarnya. Mungkin, kita beritahu saja apa yang terjadi pada Delic sambil berharap dia tidak akan bunuh diri."

Tsugaru mengangguk sambil memandang Izaya yang terlihat semakin depresi, mungkin lebih depresi dari Shizuka yang sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit tanpa tahu keadaan di luar sini.

* * *

"Apa?"

"Ya… dia sudah meninggal."

Izaya hanya berharap Shizuka tidak akan berlari ke jendela dan melompat dari sana. "Maaf aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. Tapi… aku takut kau akan depresi dan malah mencoba untuk bunuh diri."

Di luar dugaan, Shizuka malah hanya tersenyum pahit. "Kalau sudah begini… mau dibagaimanakan lagi, kan?"

Izaya merasa tidak enak. Dia langsung pulang setelah memberikan laptopnya pada Shizuka untuk dipakai.

Setelah Izaya melangkah keluar dan pintu telah tertutup rapat, Shizuka langsung menyalakan laptop itu dan juga koneksi internet wireless-nya yang ternyata sudah di-set sebelumnya oleh Izaya.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Dia masih punya waktu enam jam lagi untuk memutuskan apa dia sebaiknya membuka situs ini lagi.

Dia masih tetap mengingat gadis bermata merah dengan rambut sehitam malam itu. Gadis yang pernah menyerahkan padanya sebuah boneka jerami dengan seutas benang merah pada lehernya.

Dia coba untuk menenangkan diri dan mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya karena rasa cemburu dari pemuda satu itu. Tsugaru kehilangan suara, Roppi sebelah kehilangan tangan, Tsukishima kehilangan sebelah matanya, Psyche kehilangan setengah pendengarannya, Hibiya nyaris mati terbakar, dan Delic… kehilangan nyawanya.

Mungkin dia bisa saja berpura-pura tenang di hadapan Izaya agar pemuda itu tidak khawatir. Tapi dia tidak bisa berpura-pura untuk tidak membenci Harue.

Sepertinya jawabannya sudah absolut. Akan dia tunggu jam dua belas tengah malam dengan tidak sabar.

_Harue… akan kuambil semuanya darimu!_

* * *

Harue memutuskan untuk kembali ke Ikebukuro setelah tiga tahun meninggalkan kota itu. Mungkin, kali ini Shizuka akan sadar bahwa dialah yang pantas untuk mendapatkan gadis itu, bukannya Izaya. Apalagi setelah Izaya yang seharusnya bisa mencegah Delic mati tidak sanggup untuk menjaga anak itu.

Dia berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah sakit. Semakin lama dia berjalan semakin sedikit orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, padahal sekarang sudah tengah malam, biasanya kota ini kehidupan malamnya lebih semarak lagi. Kenapa begitu sepi?

Dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang remaja yang langsung menunduk minta maaf. Tapi, sebagai seseorang dengan ego yang tinggi, dia tidak bisa membiarkan anak itu begitu saja. Dia mencengkram kerah kemeja merah muda bergaris hitam milik si remaja dan dia paksa untuk menatap wajahnya. "Kau sebaiknya lihat-lihat kalau berjalan!" bentaknya. Dia tidak bisa melihat mata anak remaja itu karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang berwarna pirang.

"Ma-maaf… tapi, jangan guncang-guncang aku terlalu keras…"

"Apa kau bilang?" bentaknya lagi sambil mengguncang anak itu lebih keras.

"Ah, kepalaku sakit! Jangan guncang-guncang aku, nanti…"

Anak itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika kepalanya tiba-tiba saja lepas dan berguling ke aspal yang dingin. Darah mengalir dari lehernya yang putus dengan tidak rata, mengalir membasahi tangan Harue yang sepertinya terlalu kaku untuk refleks melepaskan kerah yang masih dia cengkram. Tubuh itu bergerak-gerak meronta dan terjatuh ke aspal. Tangannya juga lepas dari bahu, dengan darah mengalir dari mana-mana.

"Kan, sudah kubilang, jangan guncang aku terlallu keras," terdengar suara dari dekat kakinya. Harue memandang ke bawah dan melihat wajah yang sangat dia kenal memandangnya dengan seringai jahat dan mata magenta yang berkilau jahil, serta jahat.

Harue segera berlari dari sana, tetapi, semakin dia berlari, semakin tidak dia mengenali tempat dia berpijak. Semuanya seperti jalan di tengah gurun yang berbatu-batu pada tengah malam, hanya saja, tanpa ada mobil ataupun motor yang melintas. Hanya ada di seorang anak remaja dengan baju setelan rapi kemeja merah muda bergaris hitam dengan celana panjang dan jas putih yang ada di hadapannya. Dan tidak lagi terpisah-pissah anggota badannya.

"Kau… kau sudah mati dua tahun lalu!"

"Lalu? Kau juga akan mati sekarang," balas anak bernama Delic itu dengan sebuah seringai yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Tiba-tiba saja, Delic tidak lagi di hadapannya, tapi suaranya berasal dari belakang. "Kau setuju, kan, Tsugaru?"

Ketika dia berbalik, Delic sudah tidak lagi sendiri. Dia berdiri dengan seorang anak kecil berkimono biru dengan leher dan baju berlumuran darah.

Tsugaru mengetuk-ngetuk ujung jarinya pada telapak tangan Delic. "Apa itu, Tsugaru? Tu-suk-le-her-nya? Tusuk lehernya? Baiklah~!"

Ketika Delic tiba-tiba saja siap menusuk lehernya dengan pisau yang entah darimana datangnya, Tsugaru menahan tangan kakaknya itu.

"Eh? Bukan? Baiklah, kita ulangi. Tu-suk-le-her-nya-o-leh-ku. Kau yang akan menusuk lehernya?" lagi-lagi, Delic sudah muncul di belakangnya. "Baiklah, Tsu-chan, sesukamu saja~!"

Kedua lengan kecil seorang anak remaja yang seharusnya tidak bisa menahannya membuatnya terbaring di aspal dingin baru saja membuatnya trejatuh dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ayo, Tsu-chan. Silakan~!" sahut Delic dengan suara yang ceria, seakan dia sedang akan bermain.

Entah darimana datangnya pisau besar yang sekarang digenggam oleh Tsugaru.

Pisau itu dengan gampangnya menembus lehernya berkali-kali. Rasanya sakit sekali sampai-sampai dia berteriak. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, hanya darah hangat yang terasa anyir yang mengalir kemana-mana.

Tsugaru menyeringai lebar melihatnya meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri. Sekali lagi, anak itu mengangkat pisaunya ke udara. Harue menutup matanya erat-erat.

Tidak ada yang terjadi ketika dia akhirnya membuka matanya kembali. Dia hanya terbaring di atas hamparan rumput entah dimana. Lehernya tidak terasa sakit dan tidak berdarah. Dia masih bisa mengeluarkan suara. Dan dia tidak tahu tempat ini ada di sebelah mananya Ikebukuro. Sepertinya dia tersesat, ketiduran, dan mimpi buruk.

Ya, setidaknya, tidak ada seorang anak kecl pirang bermata biru yang sedang mencoba menebas lehernya disini.

Itu yang dia kira ketika dia mencoba berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Terlihat Tsugaru sedang bermain dia sungai yang entah kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ada di dekatnya. Tsugaru dengan terampilnya menusuk-nusukkan pisaunya ke dalam air untuk menikam setiap ikan tidak beruntung yang berenang di dekat dia menunggu.

Lalu terdengar suara Delic lagi. "Harue-san sudah bangun?"

Tsugaru langsung berlari menghampirinya dengan seringainya yang lebar.

Pisau yang sama di tangannya, berlumuran dengan darah merah yang mulai mengering dan berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan.

"Ah, Tsugaru, kau sudah cukup. Gantian denganku, ya?"

Muncul Roppi dari belakangnya. Kedua tangan anak itu masih utuh, tidak seperti terakhir kali Harue melihatnya.

"Eh? Aku mau duluan!" terdengar suara Hibiya yang manja. Tidak ada luka bakar setitik pun pada kulitnya ketika dia berdiri di hadapan Harue.

"Kita sama-sama saja, bagaimana?" kali ini muncul Tsukishima dengan mata yang terkoyak.

"Ya, Tsuki-chan pintar. Begitu saja," kali ini Delic yang bersuara.

Mereka semua berdiri mengelilinginya. Semuanya, kecuali Delic, dengan sebuah pisau besar berlumuran darah.

Tsugaru lagi-lagi menikam lehernya berkali-kali. Lalu Hibiya menyayat kulitnya sampai berdarah dan membakar luka-lukanya sambil tertawa riang. Roppi menghujamkan pisaunya berkali-kali ke bahunya, lalu menarik lengannya sampai terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tsukishima dengan senyum manisnya menusuk-nusuk matanya dengan pisau ditangannya.

Dia tidak punya waktu untuk berteriak. Dia mencoba untuk bangkit dan lari menjauh, tetapi tangan-tangan kecil menahannya untuk tetap terbaring. Mereka semua terus menghujamkan pisau besar di tangan mereka sambil tertawa senang.

Lalu ketika Delic bersiul kencang, mereka semua berhenti sesaat.

"Kalian ini, setidaknya sisakan juga sedikit untuk Psyche."

Ketika anak-anak di atasnya terdiam, dia langsung mencoba untuk kabur dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Die terus berlari menjauh dari suara teriakan-teriakan marah yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali disiksa. Dengan enggan, dia menoleh ke belakang dan tiba-tiba tersandung karena tidak melihat jalan.

Padang yang seharusnya berupa hamparan rumput sekarang berubah menjadi tempat yang berpasir. Pasir-pasir itu melekat dan menambah perih di lukanya.

Harue terus terguling menuruni bukit berpasir itu dan akhirnya terlempar begitu saja ke ujung tebing yang tidak seharusnya ada di tempat seperti ini.

Dia berpegangan erat pada bibir tebing, mencoba untuk tidak terjatuh ke dasar tebing yang ternyata dipenuhi oleh api.

Delic berdiri di dekat tangannya. "Aih, aih, Harue-san. Kenapa harus berlari seperi itu, sih? Kami kan, hanya ingin bermain denganmu. Ya, kan, Psyche-tan?"

Sekarang Psyche terlihat sedang bermain dengan sebuah ranting kecil di bibir tebing, agak jauh dari tempatnya bergelantung mencoba untuk selamat.

"Psyche-tan! Aku memanggilmu!"

Psyche tetap tidak menoleh dan tetap bermain dengan rantingnya. Dia mengorek-ngorek sesuatu di tanah sambil menyanyi-nyanyi kecil.

"Katte ureshii hana ichi monme, ano ko ga hoshii, soudan shiyou…"

Ketika diperhatikan lebih baik, dia sedang menusuk-nusuk sebuah bola mata dengan ranting di tangannya.

"Ahahaha, selamat tinggal, Harue-san~!" ujar Delic sambil berbalik meninggalkannya sendirian dengan Psyche yang masih sibuk bermain dengan bola mata yang sekarang sudah agak rusak.

"Tunggu! Jangan biarkan kau mati! Hei!" teriaknya mencoba untuk menghentikan Delic. Dan dia sadar bahwa walaupun lehernya luka, berdarah dan perih, dia masih bisa berbicara.

Delic berhenti dan berbalik lagi. "Aduh… kalau kau minta padaku sih, aku tetap tidak bisa menolongmu. Coba saja minta tolong sama Psyche-tan. Biasanya dia gampang memaafkan. Mungkin dia mau menolongmu."

"H-hei…"

"Lagian… ini kan, gilirannya."

Dengan itu, Delic pergi dan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Psyche! Hei! Psyche!" dengan putus asa dia memanggil anak berambut hitam itu.

Psyche menoleh. "Ah, kukira siapa yang memanggil~! Ternyata Haru-chan~!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan berlari mendekati Harue.

"Psyche, tolong aku!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Tidak kedengaran."

"Cepat, tarik aku dari sini! Aku tidak mau jatuh!"

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah~!" balas Psyche sambil menginjak tangan Harue yang sudah sakit karena luka dan tertarik oleh beban berat badannya sendiri.

"He-hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kan, tadi Haru-chan minta untuk dijatuhkan~!" jawab Psyche sambil sekali lagi menginjak tangannya dengan keras.

Jemarinya mungkin patah karena dia tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa lagi menahan agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh. Dengan sebuah teriakan panjang, dia terjatuh ke dalam jilatan api yang langsung membakarnya hidup-hidup.

Terdengar sebuah suara yang asing baginya. "JIwa jahat yang membuat orang lain menderita karena dirimu, menyiksa orang lain dengan rasa cemburumu, menghhilangkan nyawa orang lain karena keinginamu…

"Kau… mau kuperlihatkan kematian?"

Dia menutup matanya.

Ketika dia kembali membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di sebuah perahu yang dikayuh oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan mata semerah darah dan kimono hitam bercorak bunga lili laba-laba berwarna merah.

"N-nona… cepat bawa aku kembali! Kemana kau akan membawaku? Jawab!" teriaknya. Gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya. Dia terus berteriak sampai darah kembali mengalir dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Gadis itu tetap bergeming dan mendayung perahu itu dengan pelan. Ketika mulut gadis itu terbuka, hanya ada satu kalimat yang dia dengar dengan suara yang asing tetapi familiar; "Rasa benci ini, akan membawamu ke neraka…"

* * *

Shizuka tertawa kecil sambil menatap benang merah di tangannya. Setelah sebelumnya gagal menarik benang itu dulu sekali, kali ini dia berhasil.

Ketika dia menatap dadanya yang agak terbuka, terlihat sebuah tanda kecil berwarna hitam disana.

* * *

"Shizu-chan, kau bangun?" terdengar suara Izaya.

Shizuka langsung duduk dan menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang sekarang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Selamat sore, Izaya."

Mereka berdua mengobrol cukup lama sampai akhirnya Izaya memegang tangannya dengan erat. "Shizu-chan… sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya ini dari dulu."

"Ya?"

"Kau… mau menikah denganku?"

Shizuka tertegun. Dadanya langsung terasa panas dan sedikit sesak. Dia senang sekali Izaya bertanya seperti itu.

Tapi sayangnya dia harus menolak. "Maaf, Izaya. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mungkin hanya akan menyusahkanmu," jawabnya dengan alasan yang dia karang. Sebenarnya, dia hanya tidak mau Izaya mengetahui fakta bahwa dia sekarang sudah dikutuk untuk masuk neraka.

Izaya tertunduk lemas, tapi dia tetap tersenyum. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu, Shizu-chan."

Shizuka menatap punggung Izaya yang agak bergetar ketika pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Ketika Izaya keluar dan pintu tertutup, Shizuka memandang gelas kaca di sampingnya. Dia ambil gelas itu dan dia gulung dengan selimutnya. Dengan sekali tekan, gelas itu kini hanyalah berupa serpihan-serpihan tajam kaca. Dia ambil serpihan terbesar dan dia goreskan pada pergelangan tangannya sambil berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja untuk adik-adiknya dan untuk Izaya.

Dan dia teringat, ketika dulu sekali dia akan menarik benang merah pada boneka jerami di tangannya, gadis yang sama dengan yang memberikannya boneka itu datang ke hadapannya dan mengambil boneka itu.

_"Kau tidak lagi membutuhkannya…"_

Padahal, dia butuh sekali untuk mengirim orang yang telah menyiksa Izaya ke dalam neraka.

Tapi, ya sudahlah…

* * *

Izaya berjalan sambil menatap ujung sepatunya. Dia tertawa pahit mengingat dirinya ditolak oleh Shizuka.

"Kau juga, ya, ternyata…" gumamnya sambil menarik sedikit kerah bajunya dan menatap dadanya. Sebuah tanda berwarna hitam menodai kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat. Dia tahu alasan sebenarnya Shizuka menolak dirinya, hanya saja dia merasa dia sebaiknya diam dan pura-pura saja.

Dia terus berjalan sambil mengingat-ingat ketika dia membuat keputusan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

_Mengirimkan ayah tirinya ke neraka._

* * *

_"Izaya! Kau dimana? Cepat kemari!"_

_Aku tetap bersembunyi di dalam lemari sambil berharap dia tidak akan mencariku di dalam sini. Akumuak dengan tangannya yang terus menyentuhku dan mengoyak harga diriku._

_Aku muak melihat wajahnya._

_Aku muak mendengar suaranya._

_Aku muak!_

_Kukeluarkan boneka jerami yang selalu kusimpan sejak bulan lalu di dalam kantong jaketku dan kugenggam erat-erat boneka itu._

_Ketika pintu lemari terbuka dan dia menyeretku keluar, aku meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diriku. Dia tertawa dan membantingku ke lantai dan terus memojokkanku ke sudut ruangan._

_"Menjauh dariku!" jeritku sambil menyiapkan diriku._

_Dia tetap mendekat dengan seringainya yang menjijikan._

_Ketika dia sekali lagi menyentuhku, aku menarik benang merah di leher boneka jeramiku dan dia mulai meghilang._

_Yang bisa kuingat darinya hanyalah teriakannya yang terus terdengar sampai ketika akhirnya dia benar-benar menghilang._

* * *

Sambil menghela napas, Izaya memutuskan untuk berjalan memutar saja supaya dia bisa sedikit melupakan rasa kecewanya karena ditolak.

Dia perhatikan semua orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Termasuk orang dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya yang tidak sengaja tertangkap oleh matanya. Orang itu mengancam seorang wanita untuk memberikannya uang atau dia akan menembak anak wanita itu.

Dia langsung menerjang dan menahan orang itu. Tanpa dia sadari, laras pistol berwarna hitam itu terarah ke dadanya dan tiba-tiba saja hanya sebuah suara tembakan yang bisa dia dengar.

Izaya terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin dengan sebuah lubang di dadanya.

Orang-orang langsung ribut dan beberapa mencoba untuk memanggil ambulans.

Tapi semuanya terlambat.

* * *

Shizuka membuka matanya dan dia sedang duduk di dalam sebuah perahu yang didayung oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.

Di sampingnya, yang membuat dia bahagia, duduk Izaya dengan senyumnya yang selalu terlihat menawan. "Ya, Shizu-chan."

Shizuka tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk lengan Izaya. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana Izaya bisa sampai disini. Pokoknya, dia senang dia akan menghabiskan selamanya di neraka dengan Izaya.

Mereka berdua terus seperti itu sepanjang jalan menuju neraka. Suara lembut gadis neraka yang mendayung perlahan perahu itu tidak terlalu mereka hiraukan; "Ketika satu orang dikutuk, dua kubur yang akan tergali."

* * *

"Tsu-chan! Tunggu dulu!" Psyche berteriak sambil terus berlari mengejar Tsugaru yang berlari dengan cepat.

Tsugaru berhenti dan mengisyaratkan Psyche untuk cepat-cepat.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke dua buah nisan yang berdampingan, nisan milik Izaya dan Shizuka.

Tsugaru menatap Psyche.

"Iya, iya. Habis dari sini, kita kunjungi makam Delic. Sekarang, kita tunggu Roppi dan Tsuki dulu."

Beberapa ketukan terasa di telapak tangan Psyche. "Oh, iya. Habis dari sini, kita jemput Hibiya dari sekolah, kan?"

Tsugaru mengangguk senang. Dia langsung bersimpuh di makam Shizuka dan mengetuk nisannya beberapa kali.

'Kami baik-baik saja disini.'

'Nee-chan dan Nii-chan juga disana baik-baik saja, kan?'

Psyche tersenyum melihat Tsugaru.

Ya, untuk sekarang, mereka baik-baik saja.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Huwah~! Udah lama ga apdet~! Dan udah lama ga baca penpik! Saia ga punya waktu! OAO

Ihiks… sekolah merepotkan! Repot, repot, repot!

Duh… makasih yang udah ripiu ini cerita; **Narin kimi chan**, **syalalamu** alias **Amusuk**, **hanashinjiteru**, dan **Freir**. Makasih banyak, makasih banyak. Maaf kalo saia lupa naro makasih-makasihnya di chappie sebelumnya. == Dan maaph kalo ada yang belum saia kirirmin reply dari ripiunya… saia bener-bener kehabisan waktu.

Makasih udah mantengin ni cerita sampe sini~! Minta ripiunya lagi, ya? *puppy eyes*

Salam ikan asin~! :D


End file.
